


Binhi ng Ligaya

by danyoonlee



Category: Ang Huling El Bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyoonlee/pseuds/danyoonlee
Summary: Trigger Warnings: Depression, Suicide, Death





	Binhi ng Ligaya

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Depression, Suicide, Death

“Baka naman nabigla ka lang. Hindi ba masyadong malaki ang desisyon na ito para sa napakaliit na pagsubok?”

Hindi na sumagot si Joy. Kumbinsido na siyang kahit ano ang sabihin niya sa kanyang duktor ay hindi nito makikita o mararamdaman ang kanyang totoong saloobin.

“Sige, ganito na lang. Pag-isipan mo munang mabuti,” ika ng duktor.  
“Sige, Doc. Salamat.”

Tumayo si Joy matapos makuha ang reseta ng gamot na pinapainom sa kanya at naglakad palabas ng clinic. Papunta siya sa isang botika para bumili ng niresetang gamot.

“Ano ba ‘to? Parang paulit-ulit lang naman ang nangyayari tuwing pumupunta ako sa therapy. Parang hindi naman niya ako natutulungan, tapos papabilhin lang ako ng gamot na napakamahal,” ika sa sarili.

Iniisip niya kung tatawagan na naman ba niya si AJ, ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan, pero sumagi sa isip niyang baka napapagod na sa kanya ang kaibigan. Nakakainis naman kasi para kay Joy. Kaya nga siya pumunta sa therapy para mapagaan ang loob niya at magamot siya, pero tuwing matatapos ang therapy niya ay nakaugalian niyang tumawag kay AJ para mag-rant tungkol sa kanyang duktor.

Pagdating sa botika ay binigay niya ang reseta sa taong nasa likod ng counter at naghintay habang hinahanap ang kanyang gamot. Maya-maya’y nagbalik na rin ang taong kumuha ng gamot ni Joy. Binayaran niya ang gamot at tuluyang umuwi.

Pagdating sa maliit niyang condo unit ay inilapag niya ang gamot sa mesa. Napansin niya ang pasong nasa may bintana, na dating kinalalagyan ng halamang namatay ng kanyang lola na namatay rin noong nakaraang taon lamang. Kasama rin siguro ito sa mga dahilan kung bakit niya kinailangang magpakonsulta sa psychiatrist. Napabuntong-hininga na lamang ang dalaga at tuluyan nang humiga sa kanyang kama para matulog.

Pumunta si Joy sa kanyang unibersidad kinabukasan para magproseso ng kanyang Leave of Absence.

“Oh, Joy! Bakit hindi mo ako tinawagan kagabi? Kumusta ang therapy?” bati ni AJ nang makita ang kaibigan.  
“As usual, invalidated na naman ang feelings ko. Hindi na kita inistorbo kasi pareho lang naman ang sasabihin ko.”  
“Uy, ano ka ba, kahit kalian, hindi ka naging istorbo. Teka, itutuloy mo na ang pag-LOA?”  
“Oo eh.”  
“Ano’ng sinabi ng therapist mo?”  
“Pag-isipan ko raw, baka raw nagpapadalos-dalos ako. ‘Tang ina, dalawang taon na akong nagpapa-therapy at sinasabi sa kanyang itong kolehiyong ito ang problema ko, tapos sasabihin niya sa akin na nagpapadalos-dalos ako?”  
“Girl, feeling ko kailangan mo ng panibagong therapist. Baka hindi lang kayo compatible niyan.”  
“Baka nga, pero saka ko na iisipin ‘yon.”

Sinamahan ni AJ si Joy sa pag-aasikaso ng kanyang LOA, at hinatid niya rin ito sa kanyang tinitirhan. Pagpasok ni AJ sa condo ay napansin niya ang paso sa may bintana. Bigla niyang naalala ang mga binhing nakita niya nang dumaan siya sa botika kanina. Naisip niyang makatutulong ito sa kaibigan kaya binili niya ito.

“Uy, ano kaya kung magtanim ka na ulit?” ani AJ habang nilalapitan ang paso.  
“Ano naman ang itatanim ko?”

Inilabas ni AJ ang isang pakete ng binhi na may nakalagay na “Ligaya Seeds”

“Ligaya Seeds? Ano ito?”  
“Basta. Itanim mo, at sabay nating tignan kung ano ang magiging resulta nito. Pero kailangan mo raw diligan kada limang oras, para mas mabilis tumubo.”

Kinuha ni Joy ang pakete at binuksan. Natawa siya dahil pareho ang itsura ng mga binhi sa iniinom niyang gamot. Maya-maya’y itinanim din niya ito sa paso ng kanyang lola, at diniligan.

Nagkuwentuhan hanggang sa magdamag ang magkaibigan. Nais samahan ni AJ si Joy hanggang sa makatulog ito dahil napansin niyang nararamdaman na naman ni Joy na mag-isa ito. Hindi kasi ito tumawag sa kanya kagabi. Naglalabas ng hinaing si Joy kay AJ nang maalala niyang kailangan niyang diligan ang halaman. Kinuha niya ang baso at nilagyan ito ng tubig. Hindi niya namalayang natuluan ng luha ang tubig na iniipon sa baso. Nang mangalahati ang baso ay binuhos na niya ito sa paso. Maya-maya ay dinadalaw na rin ng antok si Joy.

“Sige AJ, salamat sa pakikinig. Uwi ka na, ginabi ka na dahil sa akin.”  
“Okay lang, matulog ka na. Hindi ako aalis hangga’t hindi kita nakikitang tulog.”  
“Opo, ito na po.”

Humiga na at nakatulog si Joy, at inayos ni AJ ang kanyang mga gamit. Bago siya umalis, natanaw niya ang paso sa may bintana na para bang may tumutubo na. Agad niya itong nilapitan.

“Ang bilis naman nito tumubo!”

Akala niya ay namamalikmata lamang siya sa antok, pero tumubo na nga ito. Mayroon itong apat na tangkay mula sa lupa na nagtagpo sa isang malaking hugis bilugan na kulay luntian. Mayroong bagong tangkay na nagmumula sa likod ng mala-bilog na tila kumakaway sa kanya. Kung titingnan sa kabuuan, kahugis nito ang isang hayop na may apat na paa.

“Alagaan mo si Joy, ha?” ani AJ.

Bumilis ang kaway ng tangkay na nasa likuran. Napangiti si AJ at tuluyan nang umuwi, habang tila sinusundan ng pagharap ng halaman. 

Kinabukasan ay napansin agad ni Joy ang kanyang tanim. Hugis-bilugan ito na may apat na tangkay sa baba na tila mga paa, may isang tangkay sa likod na tila buntot, at may mas maliit na mala-bilog na tila isang ulo, at may medyo patulis na parte, tila nagiging nguso.

“Uy, ayos ‘to, ah. Aso?”

Walang-palyang diniligan ni Joy, ayon sa sinabi ni AJ, ang halaman hanggang sa unti-unting nagpalit ng kulay mula luntian hanggang kayumanggi ang kulay ng bunga, at nangkakaroon na ng mga uwang na naging bibig at mga lalagyan ng mata sa mas maliit na bilog sa harap. Tila naiinip na siya at nais na niyang pitasin ang magiging alagang aso.

“Hay, ilang bukas pa ba ang natitira para makita mo ako? Sabik na akong mahawakan ka…Ligaya? Sige, Ligaya na lang ang ipapangalan ko sa iyo.”

Natulog si Joy noong gabing iyon. Kinabukasan ay ginising siya ng tunog ng pagkiskis sa kanyang kama. Nang buksan ang mga mata at lumingon sa gilid ng kama ay nakita niya ang pamilyar na hugis.

“Li…Ligaya? Ikaw na ba ‘yan?”

Binuhat ni Joy ang aso at niyakap. Sandaling natigil ang paglalambing niya sa alaga nang maalala niyang may therapy session siya ngayong araw. Naghanda na siya para sa lakad. Nang kailangan na niyang umalis, nasa may pinto na siya nang dahan-dahan siyang sinundan ni Ligaya na tila malungkot ang mga mata.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, babalik din ako agad. Magpakabait ka, ha?”

Malungkot pa rin ang mga mata ni Ligaya, pero kumakaway pa rin nang mabilis ang buntot nito, tila umaasang babalik nga agad si Joy. Pumunta na sa clinic si Joy, at hinarap ang therapist.

“Nakapag-isip ka na ba, Joy?”  
“Tinuloy ko na po. Mas maraming oras pa ang masasayang kapag pinatagal ko pa.”  
“Sigurado ka ba talaga, 100%?”  
“Opo. Sa tingin ko naman, Doc, mahigit isang taon na tayong nag-uusap, at laging ito ang sinasabi ko sa inyong dahilan ng problema.”

Natahimik ang duktor, at tinanggap na desidido nga si Joy sa nais niyang mangyari. Titigil muna siya sa pag-aaral para makapagpahinga at makapag-isip. Pero pakiramdam ni Joy ay hindi pa rin sumasang-ayon ang duktor.

Matapos ang session, gano’n pa rin. Binigay si Joy ng reseta ng duktor bago siya umalis. Dumiretso si Joy sa botika, bumili ng gamot, at umuwi. 

Pagdating sa pinto ng condo ay naalalang nag-aabang sa kanya ang alaga. Kahit tila bagot si Joy (lagi naman) pagkatapos ng therapy session, nasiyahan siya nang makita ang alaga na sabik na sabik sa pag-uwi niya. Kaagad niyang binuhat ang alaga, niyakap at nilambing.  
Nagdaan ang mga araw na magkasama sila ni Ligaya sa condo. Saksi si Ligaya sa paunti-unting pagsisimula ng mga hakbang sa pagpapabuti sa sarili si Joy. Nagsimula siyang mag-ehersisyo, tumuklas ng sining bilang coping mechanism, at naghanap din ng mga posibleng pagkakaabalahan na makababawas sa kanyang stress.

Hanggang isang hapong umiidlip siya, ginising siya ng pagtahol ni Ligaya. Nagulat siya dahil ito ang unang pagtahol ni Ligaya. Kasabay ng pagtahol ay ang pagtunog ng kanyang telepono. Tumatawag pala si AJ at hindi niya napansin.

“Hello AJ!” ani Joy  
“Hello, Joy? Si Tita Dely ito, mom ni AJ.”  
“Ay, hello po, Tita. Kumusta po?”

Natigilan saglit si Tita Dely, pero ipinagpatuloy ang pagsasalita.

“I hate to break the news to you, but AJ’s gone.”

Hindi nakaimik si Joy sa narinig.

“Tita? Hindi magandang biro iyan.”   
“Sana nga ay nagbibiro lamang ako, Joy.”  
“Nasaan po kayo ngayon?”

Dali-daling pumunta si Joy sa bahay nila AJ, kasama si Ligaya, at may naabutan ngang lamay.

“Anong nangyari, Tita?” tanong ni Joy kay Tita Dely.  
“Ginigising namin siya kaninang umaga, dahil may pasok pa siya dapat, pero hindi siya sumasagot, at nang buksan namin ang kuwarto niya, ayon na nga, hindi na siya humihinga.”

Natahimik si Joy, at tahimik ding tumutulo ang kanyang mga luha.

“Oo nga pala, kaya rin ikaw ang isa sa una naming mga tinawagan dahil bukod sa ikaw ang best friend niya, may nakita kaming sulat para sa iyo, sa drawer niya sa kuwarto, kasama ng isang bote ng painkillers.”

Iniabot ni Tita Dely ang liham, at binasa ni Joy ang mensahe ng kaibigan.

“Joy! Hindi ka na naman tumawag sa akin pagkatapos ng therapy. Sorry kung feeling mo ay mag-isa ka na naman. Lagi mong tatandaang hindi ka kailanman nakaabala sa akin. Sinabihan ko ang Ligaya na alagaan ka, kaya sana ay tandaan mong laging may nagmamahal sa iyo, lalo na ako, at sana tuparin ng Ligaya ang bilin ko.”

Pinipigilan ni Joy ang hagulgol, pero hindi niya talaga mapigilan. Napansin lamang niyang hindi na pala niya hawak si Ligaya nang nakita niyang pinapanood siya nito mula sa kanyang paanan, tila umiiyak din at sumasanding sa binti niya. Binuhat niya ang alaga, niyakap, at magkasama nilang sinilip si AJ sa loob ng kanyang kabaong.


End file.
